happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy's Parlor
Happy's Parlor is the second episode of Season 3. Synopsis Happy opens an ice cream parlor. Plot In the beginning of the episode, it zooms into the inside of an ice cream parlor, revealing Happy Appy decorating the walls. He turns to the camera and tells the viewer that he has recently purchased the parlor in memory of his best friend, Freddrick, and that he's waiting for his first costumer. The camera cuts to a young boy walking into the store. He tells Happy that it's hot and he needs something cold and refreshing. Happy Appy gives him a large milkshake. However, right when the boy drinks it, he falls on the floor unconscious. Happy Appy proceeds to strike the boy in the back of the head. Happy grabs the unconscious boy and drags him out of the room (the shot of him dragging him out is done in stop motion, giving him mysterious legs we have never seen before). We cut to Happy Appy dragging him into a large meat-locker. He ties up the boy so he can't get away. The boy slowly begins to wake up, realizing how cold it is. Happy Appy is looking at this through a large camera, with his death smile intact (like always). We see the boy get weaker until he finally collapses and dies. Happy then turns to the camera and says "Hey kids! I know something fun we can do! Let's go in my ice cream truck and give kids ice cream!" We cut to Happy's van, which he has decorated to make it look like an ice cream truck. Happy Appy goes past a few houses, and a few kids come out of the house with money. Happy Appy looks and tells the kids that "I don't need your money. Just get in the back of the van and get all the ice cream you want!" The kids believe him, and do as he says. However, right when they get in his van, Happy Appy shuts and locks the doors, and begins driving as fast as he can while the kids in the back are screaming in fear. Suddenly, the police begin chasing him, he seems to be paying no attention to this whatsoever. In a flash, Happy Appy turns off the road and into a forest, trying to maintain speed and keep himself from crashing. The scene becomes more and more intense, as the screen flashes intensely and Happy Appy becomes more and more agitated. Finally, Happy Appy sees a lake and barrels out of the vehicle, letting the van crash into the ocean, which ends up drowning the children. Happy Appy looks at the lake while death smiling. Happy Appy then walks back to his parlor in relief. He turns to the camera and says "Man, wasn't that fun? I have an idea of how we can have even more fun!" He then pours charcoal lighter fluid all over the parlor, and lights it up with a match. It cuts to the outside of the parlor, which burns up and explodes. We see the police standing by it, they presume Happy Appy has killed himself. They ask each other what they should do, whether they should look for him or the kids. Before they can make their decision, we here a loud obnoxious engine. Cut to Happy Appy in a rusted wet van (which somehow still works). He revs up his engine and lunges at the officers screaming "THIS IS FOR YOU, FREDDRICK!!" The credits abruptly roll right before he hits the officers. Instead of "They're Coming to Take Me Away Haaa-ha" we hear "Revolution 9" played backwards. One interesting thing is that several photos briefly flash during the credits, can someone figure out what they are? Trivia *Despite it's gruesome display, this episode still managed to air on Nick Jr. *The house from Happy Rots in Hell can be seen in the background if one looks close enough. *The ice cream parlor is actually just a bar with ice cream stickers on it. *In the background, you can see a photoshopped photo of Napoleon XIV and Happy Appy sitting down together. *Happy's Parlor was shut down shortly after the murder, due to someone being murdered there. *Happy Appy claims that he really does know Napoleon XIV, but this is impossible because if that was true, Happy would be long past his expiration date. *Most memorable line: " 'Won't you come into my parlor?' said the Apple to the Kid. The Kid liked eating ice cream, so the stupid Kiddy did." Deleted scene *There is a deleted scene that would have taken place between the death of the boy in the meat-locker and the ice-cream truck scene. It involves Happy kidnapping a banana puppet and killing him off-screen. Happy walks back in with a yellow ice-cream bar, presumably made from the banana, and takes a bite. Errors *During the scene where Happy is dragging the boy in the meat locker several frames were skipped. *Happy does not get arrested. *The boy does not become suspicious when Happy gives him the milkshake, even though he has not payed Happy anything yet. However, this could be explained by how kids think that Happy is a philanthropist. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)